waiting , naruto fanfiction
by maki yumikochi
Summary: "na-naruto-kun ... " " tidak baik anak perempuan sendirian " " a-apa itu


WAITING !

author : naiko umechi

genre : romance

length : oneshot

rating : T

CAST : -uzumaki naruto ; umur : 17 thn

- hyuuga hinata ; umur : 17 thn

-hyuuga neji ; umur : 21 thn

- haruno sakura ; umur : 17 thn

- uchiha sasuke ; umur : 17 thn

Disclaimer : yahh kalian taw lah siapa

Pengarang komik naruto-kun tercinta ku

H'm .. benerr bagett ' Masashi Kisimoto '

Pairing : u. Naruto x h. Hinata

WARNING ! : Gaje , typo , abal , sedikit lime ...

( maklum lahh author baru , reader)

Don't like so don't read it !

.

.

.

.

" Haahh ... gimana nihh ? kok bisa abis pulsa sih ! " rutuk seorang gadis berambut indigo , dengan bola mata lavender nya yang sedang melihat layar ponsel berwarna ungu violet tersebut . " Bagaimana cara ku untuk menelpon Nii-san kalau begini ? " . Ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di taman kota konoha tersebut . Sambil meremas ujung rok seragam kotak-kotak merahnya ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mata tertuju pada langit yang berwarna oranye yang menunjukan bahwa hari sudah sore . Samar-samar rasa kantuk menyerangnya , mata amethyst nya mulai meredup , menghilangkan sinar yang selalu terpancar dari wajah ayu nya .

" Hinata-chan ? sedang apa kau di sini ? kenapa kau sendiri ? " pertanyaan beruntun itu terluncur dari bibir tipis pria berambut pirang , bermata aquamarine tersebut . dengan sekejap hinata membuka matanya , menampakan kembali wajah manis nya yang tadi tertidur " aah .. na-naruto-kun ! ... aku sedang menunggu neji-nii... " ucap hinata pada kekasih nya .

APA ! KEKASIH ?! ... ya , naruto dan hinata sudah berpacaran selama 6 bulan ...

Ya di awali dengan pengakuan cinta naruto di sebuah taman belakang sekolah . saat itu naruto sedang patah hati karena pengakuan cintanya kepada sakura di tolak mentah-mentah karena sakura masih mengharapkan sasuke mau untuk menerima cintanya , dan di saat itu pula naruto menyadari bahwa ada salah satu gadis yang selalu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan , gadis yang selalu mengaguminya dari sisi mana pun , gadis yang selalu menerima dia apa adanya . Ya gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata , anak dari salah satu keluarga terpandang di konoha city , gadis yang hampir di puja setiap siswa di Konoha High School karena dia adalah siswi terpintar di seluruh konoha city setelah kakak kandungnya , Hyuuga Neji , selain itu paras wajah hinata tidak main-main cantikya , dengan mata amethyst nya yg menyerupai mutiara , bibirnya yang mungil , tipis , dan berwarna pink itu menambah kesan _babyface- _nya , di tambah dengan rambut indigo yang sangat halus bagaikan kain sutra , dan body nya yg aduhai , sangat-sangat pas dengan julukan yang ia sandang _' the beauty princess in the konoha high school '_ .

Menurut naruto ia adalah pria yang paling beruntung di dunia karena ia bisa di cintai oleh orang yang sangat baik hati seperti hinata . ia sempat bingung kenapa ia sempat mengejar sakura walauun ia tahu bahwa sakura mencintai sahabat terbaiknya , yaitu Uchiha sasuke . dan sikap sakura pun sangat jauh berbeda dari sikap hinata kepadanya . setiap ia bertemu dengan sakura ( sebelum naruto berpacaran dengan hinata ) , sakura selalu melayangkan kata-kata kasar kepadanya , kadang-kadang disertai dengan pukulan-pukulan yang bukan main-main sakitnya , menyebabkan lebam-lebam menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan . sangat berbeda dengan hinata , setiap ia bertemu dengan hinata , hinata selalu menghadiahinya dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut disertai dengan rona merah di pipi gembilnya dan jangan lupakan gaya bicaranya yang terbata-bata setiap berbicara dengan naruto . sejak itulah naruto menyadari bahwa hinata menyukainya . tanpa basa-basi naruto langsung menyatakan cinta yang membuat hinata merona hebat seperti buah tomat yang segar di susul dengan hinata yang pingsan di tempat mengakibatkan naruto harus menggendongnya _ala bridal style _ke klinik sekolah . setelah siuman hinata mendapati naruto yang berada di sampingnya . dengan sigap naruto menanyakan apakah hinata bersedia untuk menjadi kekasihnya . dengan malu-malu hinata mengatakan ' iya , naruto-kun ' . akhirnya , cinta pun semakin merekah di hati masing-masing menciptakan dua insan yang saling bertaut lidah di ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut , di akhiri dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah kedua sejoli tersebut .

" na-naruto-kun ... a-aku sedang me-menunggu neji-nii ... " kata hinata sambil berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya , yang mulai berdentum kencang . " di hari yang menjelang malam ini . tidak baik gadis sepertimu menunggu sendirian , apalagi kau sedang kelelahan hinata-chan ! " ucap naruto sambil berkacak pinggang . " i-iya naruto-kun .. a-aku minta maaf ... "

" baiklah ... aku akan menemanimu hinata-chan ... " naruto mulai mendudukan dirinya di samping hinata . drrtt ... drrtt ... drrrtt . _' habata ita la ... modo rana ito ite ... mezazshita no wa ... aoi aoi ano sora '_ . nada dering itu memecah keheningan yang ada . dengan sigap hinata merogoh saku rok nya . " _moshi-moshi , _ neji-nii ! ... iya aku tidak punya pulsa ... tolong cepat jemput aku yaa ... aku berada di taman konoha ... " " apa ?! neji-nii ada urusan mendadak di kantor ?! hhmmm ... baiklah ku tunggu satu jam lagi ... cepat selesai ya ... semoga sukses ! _jaa-ne _! "

" neji ada urusan ? " tanya naruto . " iyaa ... mungkin sekitar satu jam baru selesai katanya " ujar hinata sambil mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri , beusaha menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyergapnya . " bodoh ! kenapa kau tidak membawa jaket ?! sebentar lagi musim gugur hinata ! ... " nasihat naruto bagaikan seorang ibu yang tidak ingin putri tercintanya sakit , sembari mendekap erat tubuh gadisnya . hinata yang di perlakukan bagaikan tuan putri tersebut membuat pipinya merona seketika dan lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya di dekapan naruto berusaha mengubah suhu tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat.

"nee .. hinata-chan ! aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu " . " apa itu naruto-kun ?" " aku sangat mencintai mu ! " . " ah ! a-aku juga sangat-sangat men-mencintaimu , naruto-kun ... " . senyum lebar menghiasi wajah nan tampan milik naruto sedangkan hinata sudah berwajah merah padam mendengar pengakuan dari kekasihnya dan masih mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila .

" terima kasih hinata ... " . " untuk apa naruto-kun ? " . " untuk semuanya hinata " ucapnya sambil mencium puncak kepala gadisnya . " terima kasih karena kau telah mau untuk menunggu ku mencintaimu , terima kasih untuk cinta yang tulus yang kau berikan kepada ku , terima kasih karena kau telah ada di sisi ku saat senang maupun susah , terima kasih untuk semuanya hinata , _aishiteru yo ... itsumo aishite yo _" masih mempertahankan posisi mereka hinata mulai bersuara " sama-sama naruto-kun ...a-aku sangat senang ka-kau bisa menerima gadis yang sangat sederhana seperti ku ini naruto-kun , apapun untuk mu na-naruto-kun . aku akan berusaha mendapatkan cinta mu seutuhnya dan mencoba membantumu melupakan masa lalu na-naruto-kun " . naruto sedikit menjauhkan bibirnya dari kepala hinata dan berkata " sudah hinata ... aku sudah mencintaimu seutuhya , sekarang di hatiku hanya ada kamu seorang , aku sudah melupakan masa lalu , aku hanya ingin melalui masa depan yang cerah bersamamu hinata . " dan kedua mata itu saling bertemu pandang " benarkah itu na-naruto-kun ? " . " tentu saja hinata sayang ... " ujarnya sambil mengangguk pelan . lama hinata menatap mata aquamarine yang ada di seberang mata amethyst nya , berusaha menemukan sejumput kebohongan di antara mata bernuansa biru laut itu . hasilnya nihil . barulah hinata tersenyum lembut , sangat-sangat lembut . " _yokatta _, mari kita tempuh masa depan bersama naruto-kun ! " . " tentu , hinata "

Jarak semakin menipis di antara keduanya , nafas mulai memburu , menandakan nafsu mulai menguasai keduanya , hinata mulai memejamkan matanya , pasrah akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya . bibir mereka mulai bertautan , awalnya hanya kecupan pelan , namun seketika berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan kecil yang menciptakan erangan tertahan dari hinata , lidah naruto mulai memasuki rongga mulut hinata , menginvasi seluruh isinya , saliva mulai menghiasi sudut bibir mereka masing-masing , masih bertahan dengan bibir yang menempel dengan kuat . " enghhmm ... " hingga harus di akhiri karena kebutuhan oksigen yang sudah mendesak . hosh ... hosh ... hosh ... nafas mereka memburu , mereka mulai meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyak nya .

" sudah selesai ? kalian terlihat sangat menikmatinya ya ? " ujar suara baritone yang membuat mereka menolehkan kepala mereka dengan cepat . " NEJI-NII ! kau me-melihatnya ? apakah kau melihat semua nya ? kapan kau ada di situ ? " tanya hinata . " wohoho ... easy hinata , easy ... yahhh aku melihat nya , tidak semua hanya setengah mungkin , yahh sekitar delapan menit yang lalu "

" a-a-ano , e-eto ... " . " tidak apa hinata kau dan naruto sekarang harus mrnikmati masa muda . nii-san mengerti hinata . hei kau bocah kuning ! jaga adik ku baik-baik ya ! " tutur neji dan di sambut oleh anggukan naruto . " baiklah hinata ayo pulang " " ya ya nii-san . jaa-ne naruto -kun " jaa-ne hinata "

* * *

A/N : hajimemaste minna-san .. watashi naiko ume-chi desu ! perkenalkan saya author baru di dunia fanfiction jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangannya mohon bantuan nya ya reader's caranya tolong reviews ! maaf yaa kalo sedikit aneh ... besok2 umechi bakal buat yang lebih panjang deh .. dan berhubung sy adlh hinata lovers mungkin pairnya hinata semua tapi cowoknya ganti2 ko... ato mungkin mau yang yuri ... terserah anda . semoga anda senang dengan fanfic pertama sy ! jaa-ne minna-san sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya !


End file.
